


bakit 'di nalang totohanin ang lahat?

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: sawa na si sehun na sagutin ang paulit-ulit na tanong ng mga tao. gusto na niyang ibahin ang sagot niya. sana pumayag si baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	bakit 'di nalang totohanin ang lahat?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted. Hehe. Nasa Twitter din 'to kaso 'di ko na mahanap 'yung tweet. Nahalungkat ko nalang sa notepad ko. Hahaha. Enjoy?

"mag-jowa ba kayo?"

kung binibilang man ni sehun ang lahat ng mga taong nagtatanong sa kanila ni baekhyun nito, siguro ay umabot na sa isang libo. siguro he's exaggerating the numbers but sa dinami-dami na din ng nagtanong, hindi malayong umabot na nga doon.

best friend niya si baekhyun. noong high school sila nagkakilala. naging magkaklase kasi ang dalawa noong unang taon nila at simula pa noon ay hindi na sila mapaghiwalay pa. sweet si baekhyun at madalas ay clingy. mahilig sa skinship but sehun doesn't mind. he enjoys the affection and attention na binibigay sa kanya nito. sehun may look cold and aloof but he's actually soft inside. he yearns for them kaya masaya niyang tinatanggap ang mga binibigay ni baekhyun.

sa lahat-lahat, si baekhyun lang din kasi ang talagang pinagkakatiwalaan niya. sa kanya, sobrang kumportable ng pakiramdam ni sehun. he feels bare and real. he's not afraid to show his different sides, even the ones he deems vulnerable and weak. lahat, nakita na ni baekhyun. lahat, nasabi na niya dito. and baekhyun appreciates it. he appreciates and treasures the trust sehun gives him fully.

kaya siguro lahat ng taong nakikilala o nakakasalamuha nila ay iniisip na magkasintahan sila. the way they act, kung papaano nila alam ang bawat gusto, bawat ayaw ng isa't isa. kung paano nila mas laging inuuna ang isa't isa kesa sa sarili. kung paano magtinginan na para bang wala ng ibang tao pa sa paligid. kung paano yumayakap si baekhyun kay sehun, kung gaano ka higpit ang mga ito. kung paano ang isa't isa ang unang laging hinahanap sa bawat saya, sa bawat lungkot, sa bawat sakit, sa bawat pagluha. kung gaano nila kakilala ang isa't isa, siguro higit pa sa pagkilala nila sa sarili.

at siguro, dahil doo'y, hinihiling ngayon ni sehun na sana sa bawat tanong ay oo ang maisasagot niya.

pero ngumiti lamang si sehun, sabay ginulo ang buhok ni baekhyun nang sinabi nito na "naku ate yoora, pang 1493 ka na. at pang 1493 ko na rin itong sinasabi; hindi po."

"ay sorry," medyo nahihiyang pagpapaumanhin ng kapatid ni chanyeol. nasa bahay kasi nila chanyeol ang barkada, nagkayayaan maglaro matapos ang midterm exams. "bagay na bagay kasi kayo, tapos sweet pa."

napatawa ang buong barkada.

"ate yoora, di ka din po namin masisisi kasi kahit kami nagdududa na din sa dalawang to. ever since," natatawang sabi ni junmyeon.

"baka mamaya, secretly dating pala tong dalawang to," pagbibiro ni jongin.

"kami na naman pinag-iinitan niyo, mga hayup. except sa'yo ate yoora," ani ni baekhyun na muling nagpatawa sa nag-iisang babae.

napailing nalang si yoora sa mga bata at maya-maya'y umalis na para hayaan silang mag-enjoy.

the night ends with them winning the game — chicken dinner — and isa-isa nang nagsialisan ang magbabarkada. sama-sama silang naglalakad patungo sa sakayan ng jeep. iba-iba ang kani-kanilang jeep na sasakyan kaya'y doon na sila naghiwa-hiwalay. at dahil ihahatid pa ni sehun si baekhyun, sumama na ito sa kanya.

medyo malalim na ang gabi noong umalis sila kela chanyeol kaya maluwag ang jeep na kanilang sinasakyan. pero kahit anong luwag ay nakadikit pa din si baekhyun kay sehun. not that he's complaining. 

"alam mo sehun." humarap siya kay sehun. "sa dinami-dami ng nagsabing bagay tayo, malapit na akong maniwala."

sehun freezes. hindi niya alam paano magreact. for the first time, hindi niya mabasa si baekhyun. nagbibiro lang ba siya? cue niya na ba ito to laugh? hahaha?

or is he being truthful? should he take this as his chance to tell baekhyun na? gulong-gulo si sehun.

"hoy," nagulat si sehun nang marinig niya ang pagtawag kay baekhyun. tumingin ito sa kanya.

"ano bang iniisip mo't bigla ka nalang nags-space out?"

_gulps. this is it, sehun._

sehun murmured something pero hindi ito maintindihan ni baekhyun. "ha? ano ulit?"

"sabi ko, pwede ka namang maniwala." his voice was still hushed pero dinig na ito ngayon ni baekhyun.

sehun looked at baekhyun and saw the surprised yet confused look on his face.

"bakit ba kasi hindi na nga lang tayo?"

baekhyun's jaw dropped, face flushed. _ano raw? tama ba ang narinig ko? sandale, ha?_

ang daming pumasok sa isip ni baekhyun. magulo, sobrang gulo. nagbibiro ba si sehun? joke time ba ito? tatawa na ba siya? hindi niya alam. siguro. baka.

joke lang kasi iyon. well, katotohanan na dinaan sa biro. lagi namang dinadaan ni baekhyun sa biro ang lahat kasi hanggang do'n lang siya pwede. sa biro lang niya madadaan ang lahat.

sa biro niya lang matatawag na baby si sehun. sa biro niya lang ito diretsong masasabihan ng 'labyu mwah mwah'.

kaya ngayon ay pilit na pinapaniwala ang sariling joke time lang 'yun kay sehun. ayaw niya kasing mag-assume. kasi kung mag-aassume siya, siguradong masasaktan lang siya.

pero hinihiling niya na sana hindi. sana mali siya. na sana ay—

"seryoso ako, b."

—seryoso siya. 

hinawakan ni sehun ang kamay nito. fingers intertwined and it felt warm. whole. complete. na para bang, as cheesy as it sounds, their hands were made to hold each other. a perfect fit.

baekhyun looked up and stared right through sehun's eyes which flashed nothing but sincerity and love. though baekhyun thought he might've seen a hint of worry and nervousness. so napag-isipan niyang ialis ito. 

hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ni sehun saka ngumiti ng napakatamis. 'yung ngiting hindi niya maibigay sa iba bukod kay sehun. 

"i don't see bakit di pwedeng maging tayo." 

lahat ng kaba't pangamba'y tila natapon at tuluyang nawala. tanging saya at pagmamahal lamang ang nadarama ni sehun pero kailangan muna niyang makasigurong hindi siya nagkamali ng dinig. 

"so tayo na?" 

baekhyun rolled his eyes and reached up to place a light kiss on sehun's cheek. "oh, yan. hindi pa din obvious?" 

"hindi pa din eh. isa pa nga," pagbibiro ni sehun. baekhyun lightly hit sehun as a way para maitago ang hiya niya.

"i want to hear you say it, b."

"oo, sehun. tayo na."

for the first time, sehun can't wait for someone to ask him the question again. 


End file.
